1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to connectors for tubular members and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to connector assemblies which may be closed without mutual rotation between the assembly members, and finds particular application to the make-up of pipe strings which may then be driven into the ground, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Offshore oil and gas drilling operations typically include the make-up of strings of pipe or casing members, usually of relatively large diameter. The tubular strings may be driven into the ground underwater to be used for anchoring the drilling platform. Such strings are also used as conduits through the water through which a well may be initiated. The joint between members of such tubular strings must provide both structural and fluid pressure integrity. Such features of a joint might be provided by welding. However, since welding is a time-consuming operation, and drilling rig rates are high, particularly offshore, mechanical connectors are generally preferred. Typical mechanical connectors available include the threaded type, in which tubular members are mutually rotated to thread a pin and box connector assembly, for example, breach block connectors in which the connector assemblies mutually engage and are then rotated 30.degree. to 60.degree., for example, and snap lock connectors. In offshore operations in particular, the installation of such pipe strings may occur prior to the availability of drilling equipment. Consequently, it is preferred to have a connector type that can be quickly made up without the aid of extensive and large rotating torque equipment. Therefore, it is desirable to have a connector assembly which may be closed and latched without the need for extensive rotation of the connector members. Additionally, a preferred connector assembly will provide the needed structural integrity without the need for additional wall thickness that might be needed to accommodate typical snap lock connectors, for example.